First Kiss
by WelshCanuck
Summary: A short on Phoebes First Kiss and the consequences after


**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

* * *

She sat on the front stairs thinking of her first day of school. Her sisters were excited for her. Grams was excited for her. She was excited. But deep inside she was also scared. Scared no one would like her. Scared of the strange people that would be everywhere. Scared she wouldn't find her sisters if something happened.

She watched as cars drove by. She watched as the new neighbours down the road moved in. The little bird sitting off on the garden caught her eyes. She just sat there and watched him eating.

She was brought of her distant thought by a little voice.

"Hi." He said as he looked up at her sitting there on the steps.

Phoebe stood up and wandered down to the end of the driveway. "Hi."

"My name is Steve. We just moved in." he pointed down the street where the moving truck was still unloading.

"My name is Phoebe." She said as she looked down the street at the moving van and then back to him.

"Phoebe lunch."

Phoebe looked up to see Piper standing on the top of the porch.

"You want to come in for lunch?" she turned and asked Steve.

"Um. I'll just go ask my mum." He turned and ran down the street yelling for his mother.

Phoebe watched as he ran down the street a few houses. And watched as he came running back, "She says its ok. As long as I am not bothering anyone."

"Your not. Come on." She took his hand and the two of them ran up the steps.

"Grams!"

"Phoebe there is no need to yell honey." Grams scolded her youngest granddaughter as she ran into the kitchen.

"Sorry Grams. This is Steve. He is moving in down the street. Can he stay for lunch?"

Penny looked down at Phoebe and smiled, trust her to find a new friend and bring him over to lunch. "Of course he can sweetie." Grams turned to Steve. "Hello Steve."

"Hi." He looked up at the older woman.

"You can call her Grams. Everyone does." Phoebe said as she pulled out a chair and sat down.

For months they were best friends. Phoebe showed Steve around the school and all the playgrounds. They were always at each other's houses.

--- ----

As the school year passed by Steve was starting to look at Phoebe differently. He wondered into his big brothers room hoping for an answer. Not knowing that down the street the same conversation was taking place.

--- ----

"Prue. We need to talk." Phoebe looked up at her big sister as she stepped out of her room.

Prue looked down at Phoebe not really sure what her baby sister was thinking. "Sure baby. What do you need?"

Phoebe took Prue's hand in hers and led her back into her room.

Prue left the room with a smile. Her baby sister had opened up to her but not about anything she thought possible. Her baby sister had a crush on the boy down the street.

--- ----

A few weeks later Phoebe ran up the front steps with tears spilling down her checks. She ran past both her sisters at the top as they shared a look between each other.

"Ideas?" Piper asked as she looked over at Prue.

"One." She replied as she went in after her baby sisters.

Prue knocked softly on Phoebes door as she walked into the room. "Phoebs. What's wrong honey." She sat with her sister on her bed.

"Steve. He cut my hand." Phoebe held out her hand to show her sisters. "Can you beat him up for me."

Prue took her sisters hand in hers as she pulled her to her feet and led her to the bathroom. "Wanna tell me what happened honey?"

Phoebe curled up into Prue's arms and made her way onto her lap. "No."

Prue sat and held on to Phoebe as she settled into her arms. She didn't want to disturb her little sister but she knew something was up.

"They teased me." Phoebe spoke softly into her sisters' arms.

"Who teased you sweetie?"

"The kids at school."

"I see. And why did they tease you?" Prue was taking each step slowly not sure where her little sister was going.

"Because."

Prue waited with anticipation, "Because?"

"Yeah, Cause." Phoeb said again.

"Honey wanna tell me what happen?"

"No. You'll just laugh at me." Phoebe squirmed from her sisters' grasp and walked out of the room.

Prue made her way down the stairs when she heard the knock on the door.

"Hello."

"Prue. Funny seeing you here."

"Well not really as I live here. What can I do for you John?" she glared at him as he stood at her doorstep.

"Well we can start with why your little sister punched out my brother."

"What?" Prue wasn't sure if she wanted to believe him or not.

"Phoebe. She clocked my lil brother Steve."

"I am certain for good reason." Prue defended her sister.

John wasn't sure how to explain what his brother was feeling. After all he too had felt the same urge with the oldest sister.

"He kissed her."

"Excuse me?" Prue felt a rage build inside her. She knew how Phoebe felt about this young boy, but she was to young to be kissing anyone.

"He kissed her?" She cried out.

"It was an innocent kiss Prue. He didn't mean anything by it."

"Innocent or not. She is five years old."

"So is he. But that doesn't give her the right to punch him like that."

"Look John I think we should forget it all."

He looked up at her and into her blue eyes. "Maybe you are right."

"Look no harm was really down. Steve got hit for stealing a kiss. Maybe they all learned something. I will talk to Phoebe. I promise."

John looked at her and knew she was one to her word. "Ok."

Prue walked back into the Manor, even at ten she had a way with her sisters. Looking over at Phoebe she took her hand and lead her up the stairs to her room.

"There something you want to tell me honey?" Prue asked as Phoebe sat on her bed.

"No."

Prue started to paced back and forth, "You sure?"

Phoebe began to fidget under her sister eyes. How could she explain it all?

"Phoebe tell me the truth. What really happened?"  
"He tried to kiss me. So I punched him." She gleamed at the later,

"Phoebe you know that isn't right." Prue scolded her little sister.

"He kissed me with out me saying ok. He suppose to ask first." Phoebe shot out,. "And Robbie teased us with the kissing song."

"You punched Steve _AND_ Robbie?" Prue was slightly shocked, she knew who Robbie was and he as three times the size of her sister. Phoebe was small for her age and punching someone like Robbie wasn't that wise.

It took everything for Prue to not laugh as her sister told her what happened. "Ok baby, you just stay up here in your room a bit ok. Till you calm down. And I don't think Steve kissing you deserve him a punch. Do you?"

"No." Phoebe relented as she looked up at her sister.

Phoebe sat on her bed thinking of what had happened. Confusion was all she saw.

* * *

15 yrs later:

The knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. "Phoebs?"

"Yeah." She answered as the door opened slightly. "Hey honey. You ok?"

Phoebe watched as Prue walked in her room.

"Yeah."

"Heard what happened. You want me to beat him up for you?"

Phoebe just chuckled, "No I think I got this one Prue." She snickered at her sisters' protectiveness.

"Well if you need me you know where I am sweetie."

"Yeah. I always do." Phoebe laughed as Prue left her room." Prue."

Prue stopped in her steps as she looked back at Phoebe.

"Thank you. For now and for Steve. You are the best." She smiled up at her big sister, her protector.

Her love expanding the laws of sisterhood. Phoebe watched as Prue left the room, "I love you." She said quietly to herself


End file.
